


Kind Regards, Your Hot Boss

by niicoexe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Developing Relationship, Elevator kisses, Enemies to Lovers, First Kiss, Flirty Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Forehead Kisses, George is hopeless, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, boss-secretary au, george is literally just a pissbaby half the time, no beta we die like george in manhunt, not really slow burn i suck at that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niicoexe/pseuds/niicoexe
Summary: pros of working for dream:- h̶e̶'̶s̶ ̶h̶o̶t̶cons of working for dream:- he's bossy- annoying- always monitoring me- always complaing.dream stared at the paper his secretary had accidently dropped before leaving, a laugh bubbling in his throat(or george has trouble communicating and “accidentally” catches feelings for his insufferable boss)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 76





	1. New Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> rated teen for language and suggestive jokes
> 
> hi there! im nico ^^ 
> 
> please do NOT send any of my work through donations and PLEASE do NOT repost/copy it. if i find it on wattpad it will be deleted :) please and thank you! 
> 
> BIG THANK YOU TO @mcytficprompts ON TWITTER!!! this is where i got the idea from! please check them out if you’re looking for dnf or karlnap writing prompts!! (they dont require credit but i figured it’d be nice) 
> 
> check me out on twitter as well @niico_exe and pop in to say hi-!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is confused, what are feelings??

It was funny really. The way Clay purposely tried to get on Georges nerves when he walked through the glass door each morning. 

This morning, however, was different. 

-

He trudged through the snow on the sidewalk, the melting ice soaking through his white, hightop converse. Might it be unprofessional to wear converse as a secretary, he was aware, but he was in a rush. 

George could feel the way his socks were beginning to squish uncomfortably against the soles of his feet. The cold wind nipped at his cheeks, prompting him to tighten the scarf around his neck and bury his nose into the soft fabric. 

Footsteps sounded in a flurry around him, people desperate to reach their own destinations. He was shoved to the side at least two or three times before he made it to the front door of the towering building. 

George pushed it open hurriedly, scurrying inside. He looked up from staring at his feet and watched everyone inside bustle around. Some with papers shoved under their arms, others standing with their arms crossed as they conversed with their coworkers and friends. 

He was snapped out if his daze when a hand brushed his shoulder. George turned, greeted by his boss’ sharp gaze. 

He felt his shoulders tense up and his lips pressed together in anticipation, waiting for the first sly comment to slip from Clay’s mouth. 

“Good morning, Georgie”.

Not as bad as usual. 

George let out a cold breath, tightening the steel grip he had on his bag, which was slung over his shoulder, “Good morning”, he replied steadily, watching his breath come out in small clouds. 

Clay glanced down at the shorter man, his emerald eyes flickering down to the peculiar pair of shoes he had on, “Converse?”, he questioned.

The brunet shrugged, “I was late”, he answered shortly. He could feel the younger mans stare burn into the back of his bead as he quickened his pace. 

George reached the elevator first, smashing his thumb against the button that would lead them to the eighth floor. He disregarded the way Clay intentionally knocked their shoulders together.

A scowl made its way onto his face when he heard Clay snicker behind him, “Georgie is crabby today”, he teased, using his index finger to poke him in the back.

George turned to glare at the taller man, “Maybe if you weren’t such a goddamn bother, i wouldn’t be in a bad mood”.

Clay shrugged, “I bet it’s not even my fault”, he said nonchalantly, “you’re probably just cold, like always”, 

The elevator dinged and the doors slid open with a quiet screeching noise, one that made a shiver spike down Georges spine. The grin on Clay’s face went unnoticed. 

“You’re so childish”, he muttered, turning down a long hallway. He made it to Clay’s office, turning to address his boss face to face. 

Clay offered a toothy smile, “I like to think thats a good thing”, he remarked, flicking Georges forehead and gently placing his charcoal grey coat on the back of his chair. 

George scowled at him, rubbing his forehead. 

The younger of the two had his usual office attire on, a white, collared shirt, with a black vest over it and a dark green, dare he say emerald, colored tie to finish off the look. 

George liked to call it “The Rich Guy” look. 

His gaze lingered on the way Clay’s hands flexed when he adjusted his tie, but the moment vanished when a knock sounded just outside of the doorway.

Both of the mens gazes snapped to the doorway of the open office, where a younger individual leaned against the doorframe, smiling.

“Dream, George”, the boy addressed, his arms crossed over his chest. 

Clay’s face relaxed when he spotted the man, a grin taking over his features at the nickname, “Nick”, he replied, “did you need something?”.

The man, Nick, just shrugged, “Just came to say good morning before I start my work. You know I hate sitting in that cubicle 10 hours a day”, he says. 

George could definitely agree, except he was glad to have his own desk, even if it was across from Clays. 

After a few long minutes, their conversation had finally come to an end and Nick had left in a hurry, claiming that he had late work to get in before the day started. 

They were left to begin their own work. 

-

There were moments throughout the day when Clay and George would finally leave their differences off to the side and become adults. 

When George would force his brain to focus on signing the paperwork piled on his desk, and not focus on the way Clay’s eyebrows furrowed when he was annoyed and the way he stuck his tongue out every time he got frustrated.

When Clay would abandon the smart remarks towards the older man and only occasionally let his eyes flicker up from his own paperwork. 

At one point both of them had looked up distractedly to look at the other and they’d made eye contact. 

Clay’s eyes burned into his soul, a pen between his lips. 

George’s pushed a piece of hair away from his eyes, his gaze flickering back down to the papers in front of him. 

Maybe if he looked away Clay wouldn’t notice the way his cheeks had turned a brighter shade of pink. 

But neither seemed to acknowledge the tension hanging in the air. Clay had already turned in his chair to stare out the window behind his desk, a perfect few of the city scape. 

The silence was so loud that George thought he could hear his own heartbeat. 

He stood up suddenly, announcing after clearing his throat, “I’m going to get a cup of tea, would you like one?” he asked, his voice higher than usual. 

If Clay noticed he didn’t comment, only nodded with a small hum. 

George hurried out of the room, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. He didn’t know why he was such a fucking mess.


	2. Unbearable Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George is trying to figure out why Clay is being so nice so suddenly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there! im nico ^^
> 
> please do NOT send any of my work through donations and PLEASE do NOT repost/copy it. if i find it on wattpad it will be deleted :) please and thank you!
> 
> BIG THANK YOU TO @mcytficprompts ON TWITTER!!! this is where i got the idea from! please check them out if you’re looking for dnf or karlnap writing prompts!! (they dont require credit but i figured it’d be nice)
> 
> Here’s the long awaited (not really it’s been like 3 days) chapter 2!!! 
> 
> check me out on twitter as well @niico_exe and pop in to say hi-!

Once George was around the corner and out of sight of Clay’s office he deflated, trying to hide the flush on his cheeks.

He pressed his hands to his cheeks, surprised by how hot the skin felt.

George made it to the break room relatively quick, his pace never slowing. He pulled two mugs from the cupboards, setting them on the counter with a small ‘clink’. 

The small of his back was resting against the counter, and his arms were crossed over his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed so it looked like he was deep in thought. 

Footsteps sounded outside of the small room and he jumped, his head snapping up. He felt a breath of relief slip past his lips when he realized it wasn’t anyone he knew. 

When both mugs were steaming, he picked them up carefully in both hands and turned to return to the office.

Instead he nearly spilled the hot beverage all over Clay, who was standing almost directly behind him. 

George gasped, _nearly_ dropping both mugs and letting them fall and shatter on the ground. 

He tilted his head up to glare at the taller man, “Why were you just standing there”, he hissed, setting the mugs back down on the counter 

Clay’s emerald eyes pierced through George’s, “I came to see if you wanted help, but it seems you managed alone”, he states.

George frowns, “I find it hard to believe you came to help me”.

That makes Clay smile, the dimples returning to his cheeks, “I just wanted to stretch my legs”, he admits, leaning over to grab his own mug.

The older freezes when he feels Clay’s arm brush his. He could feel his skin burn at the contact. The feeling was gone in less than a second, Clay having turned to walk back out of the room. 

George watches him go, swiping his tongue over his chapped lips. 

-

They returned to Clay’s office, George quickening his pace to keep up with the other mans long strides. 

He could feel Clay’ eyes on him as he slowed to walk beside him. 

From the time they were gone the building had gotten busier, more people rushing around the crowded hallways. 

It made it hard to keep up with Clay, but he managed. 

Finally in the office, George closed the door gently behind them to keep out noise. He sighed to himself, leaning back against the wooden desk and sipping his tea. 

His eyes subconsciously flickered up to watch Clay across the room, who was loosening his tie around his neck. 

Clay didn’t seem to notice the way George’s eyes traced his face, admiring the bundle of freckles sprinkled across his cheeks and the scar across his eyebrow. 

He hadn’t noticed that he’d practically downed the entire cup until he was tipping it upside down against his lips. George frowned, glaring into the mug.

“You can have the rest of mine if you’d like?” 

His head snapped up, his mouth dropping open to respond. When nothing came out Clay laughed, walking over to take the empty cup from George and replace it with his own.

Their proximity made George nervous. For a moment be could feel Clays breath against his cheek and it sent a shiver down his spine. 

Clay noticed, and raised an eyebrow, “Are you cold?”, he asked, his tone shifting into something close to amusement. 

The other man shrugged, “Its not like you can do anything about it”, George remarked, shifting his weight between his feet. Maybe a little bit of him hoped Clay would do something. 

The atmosphere seemed to change in that moment as the taller man stepped closer, leaving about a foot of space between them. 

George tilts his head back to gaze up at him, his neck aching. 

He doesnt miss the way Clay’s eyes follow his Adam’s apple when he swallows, and it makes his breath catch in his throat.

His eyes continue to wander down further to where the collar of George’s shirt splits down the front of his chest, revealing his pale collarbones. 

Clay reached out, and he held his breath for a few moments. He felt his heart rate spike when the other mans hand brushed his skin, but all he did was adjust George’s collar and turn away. 

Disappointment settled in his gut and his shoulders sagged. 

He stared at Clay from across the room for a moment before turning towards his desk with a small huff. What did he think was gonna happen? 

He was getting himself into something he didn’t know he wanted to be a part of. He wasn’t supposed to like Clay, right..? This was his inappropriate, and insufferable boss they were talking about. Even though everyone seemed to like the younger man, it didn’t mean _he_ had to. 

Although a little voice in his head was telling him that it was okay. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. 

George trudged around the side of his desk to plop down into his chair, pulling a sticky note off one of the many pads he had laying around. 

He scribbled a few things down, occasionally lifting his gaze, paranoid that Clay could see what he was writing. 

Meanwhile, the other man across the room had witnessed his secretary’s little pity party and had laughed quietly under his breath. 

George finished what he was writing and swung around in his chair to check the clock on the wall. 

It read 6:22pm.

He raised his eyebrows, glancing at Clay, “It’s about time I leave, do you have anything else for me?”, he asked, flipping a pen between his fingers. 

His boss lifted his head from where he was staring intently at his computer screen, “Sure, I’ll meet you down there in a few”. 

George opened his mouth to politely decline but quieted down and shrank under Clay’s smoldering gaze. 

The youngers eyes shifted back to his screen and began typing again, leaving George to fend for himself. 

He quickly gathered his things, slapping the sticky note to the top of his laptop and trudging out the room. 

He failed to notice the way the small piece of paper fluttered to the ground in front of his desk, too much in a hurry to leave the tense air surrounding the two. 

-

Clay finished his work and closed the laptop with a sigh, leaning back in his chair and turning to admire the city. The sun had set and left a golden light glittering across the tall buildings.

He stood reluctantly, slinging his bag over his shoulder and loosening his tie with one hand. 

A sticky note caught his attention on the ground. He hummed curiously, leaning down to peel it off the carpet. What he read wasn’t what he was expecting:

Pros of working for Clay:

\- ~~he’s hot~~

Cons of working for Clay:

\- he's bossy

\- annoying

\- always monitoring me

\- always complaining.

Clay stared at the paper his secretary had accidently dropped before leaving, a laugh bubbling in his throat. 

He shook his bead slowly and tucked it away in his pocket, closing and locking his office door on his way out. 

The previous tension in his posture began to slink away as he stretched his shoulders and padded through the hallways leading to the elevator.

Once he’d made it to the lobby after struggling to keep a steady conversation with the lady shamelessly flirting with him on the way down, he spotted George easily in the crowd of people. 

He squeezed past a group of older men to stand in front of the brunette, “Would you mind walking with me outside until we have to go our separate ways?”, he asked.

George whipped his bead around as he approached, having been distracted, “I wouldn’t mind”, he said eventually, eyeing Clay. 

The corner of Clay’s lips quirked up in a small smirk, “Lady’s first then”, he insisted, gesturing for George to go first. 

The shorter man sent a glare his way before swiftly making his way towards the exit. The scarf he’d been wearing earlier that morning had returned to its place around his neck, smothering half of his face. 

George opened the door and stepped into the cold, immediately feeling the wind whip past his face. 

Clay followed, swiftly stepping outside beside his secretary and letting the door shut behind them. He started his walk down the sidewalk without a word. 

They walked in total silence for a few minutes, letting their bodies get used to the cold weather and the bundles of people bustling around them.

George finally cut the silence with a sharp sigh, “Why are you being nice to me all of a sudden?” he practically barks, keeping his gaze locked on the people walking in front of them.

Clay raises his eyebrows in surprise, turning his head to glance at George. 

He notices the way the tip of his nose and his cheeks have turned pink already, due to the cold. 

It makes him smile, “Am I not allowed to be nice? What if I want to be?”, he retaliates. 

George turns to him, a frown evident on his face despite the bottom half of it being hidden underneath the grey scarf, “Are you flirting with me on purpose?” 

It comes out so quick that it catches Clay off guard. He trips over his own feet but catches himself, a blush spreading down his neck. 

“What?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I went over this a few times but i’m apologizing if there are any mistakes still- 
> 
> So anyways here’s chapter 2 :D Hope you likeee
> 
> As always my twitter is open @niico_exe :]


End file.
